mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chomly
Chomly is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Chomly is a lethargic trash compactor. Keep your hands and feet away because he would eat pretty much anything. This gives him the stinkiest breath ever and to make things even worse he talks extremely slowly. Like the other Fang Gang members he lives on weird farmland. Personality Chomly is possibly the craziest out of the Fang Gang, even though this fact is not obvious from the beginning. He is possibly mentally deranged, as he drools near-constantly and appears to have anger issues, having to exact revenge when he feels wronged. He has personal space issues as well, as he has the tendency to talk very close to others, which does not help with his bad breath. He also does not care for his own safety at times, thanks to the fact he eats whatever he can get his hands on, which ended up costing him one of his teeth and having it replaced with a gold one. Background Fang Gang Log Toss In this episode, Chomly is seen with Jawg, playing Log Toss. Not too far away, Flain and Slumbo are relaxing, and Chomly disturbs them with his log. Then, Flain and Slumbo go over to Chomly and Jawg to tell them not to play Log Toss; they then burn his log. Chomly tricks the two Mixels into mixing. Chomly and Jawg then use the Slumbo/Flain Murp as a log for playing Log Toss. High Five Chomly wants Slumbo and Kraw to give them a high five, so they mix at first, but then fall on him after murping. Elevator Chomly, along with most of the other Mixels, is seen running past Lunk, telling him to hurry and get to Balk's birthday party. Mixed Up Special Relationships Other Fang Gangsters Chomly and Jawg seem to be friends, but he and Gobba are neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters Neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Flexers Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels He loves the Spikels, just that he doesn't like being hugged by them. Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Chomly was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41512 and contains 68 pieces. Chomly's in-booklet code is OMN1VORO4S, which is Omnivorous when decoded. Trivia *He has a gold tooth. We don't know exactly why he does, but we can make guesses. *Occasionally, drool may appear on the bottom of Chomly's mouth. This is shown in his video on the Mixels website. **This habit makes some think he is rabid. **For the entirety of High Five, he was drooling. *His name is a play on the word "chomp". *He is the Fang Gang Mixel to come with a Nixel. *He seems to have very derpy eyes. *He can pull a lot of things out of his mouth, like a cake, and a log, or Cubits. *He did not appear in the shorts untilFang Gang Log TossFang Gang Log Toss . *He is the tallest of the Fang Gang while Gobba is shortest. *He has a different voice in Elevator. * He has the most pieces out of the Fang Gang. Gallery Set Chomly Bag.png Chomly.png Chomly lego.png Drawing.jpg Chomly Front.jpg Chomly Back.jpg AniChom.PNG Artwork Chomly.jpg Hueeeeeyyy!.png omfg CAKE.png|YES, YES, CAKE! LOG TOSS.png|LAWG TAWSS! YES, YES.png|YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEESSSS!! Howboutsomelogtoss.png|Wanna play some Log Toss? Hurry up Lunk....png|Hurry up Lunk... Balk's party is on the top floor!.png|Balk's party is on the top floor! Chomly Bio.jpg No Log Toss.jpg|No more log, no more Log Toss. Hulp.jpg|Chomly pulling a log out of his mouth. High Five.jpg Fang Gang Log Toss.jpg|I say we tricks 'em...with a mix 'em! I got one.jpg Rabid.jpg YES YES YES .jpg|High Five! YES MORE.jpg|MORE!!! More more more.jpg|More High Five! ChomlyOops.png Mehehehe..png HUGTIME.jpg AWW.png|Chomly when unmixable Chomly Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Chomly Real Angry.png MagnifoVision.png|So... Frontchomly.PNG SideChomly.png Chomly_thumb.png Chomly Icon.png Thrown cubit.png ChomlyAngry.png|ChomlyAngry2 Combinations Cartoon Mixes Kromly.PNG|With Balk Chlurr.jpg|With Flurr Murps Tently.jpg|With Tentro LEGO Mixes SlumboChomlyLEGO.png|With Slumbo ChomlyJawgLEGO.jpg|With Jawg FlurrChomlyLEGO.jpg|With Flurr Murps ChomlyGobbaLEGO.jpg|With Gobba ChomlyTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro ChomlyKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw ChomlyBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk LunkChomlyLEGO.jpg|With Lunk References Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Fang Gang Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Overbite Category:Nixel Included Category:Two toes Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Remaining Members Category:Tallest Mixels